


Something Lost, Something Gained

by YvY91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Connor, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Artwork from BADASS POTATO on Twitter, M/M, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Gavin Reed, Whump, Xenomorphs (Alien)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/pseuds/YvY91
Summary: Gavin would never have thought that his life would end up like this. That an encounter with something he thought didn't exist would turn everything upside down.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Something Lost, Something Gained

**Author's Note:**

> [I was inspired by art from badass potato on Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1267732685461413888)
> 
> That is some awesome Xeno Convin artwork. I love it ❤️
> 
> I hope I can make you guys happy with this little story, even if Gavin and Connor are quite soft in this.

Gavin never would have thought that his life could change so quickly. He had worked in an initially inconspicuous case until he practically stumbled upon something that he didn't think existed. 

The moment the detective had entered the empty warehouse he knew something was wrong. Cold sweat had gathered on his rapidly cooling skin when his eyes caught sight of a black figure in a corner. 

It was large and dark, only the face was really visible and even in its cowering position Gavin knew it must have been at least a head taller than him. Long, thin, finger-like appendages were raised in the air in a placatory manner, and Gavin just stood stock still and stared. 

For the first time in his life Gavin didn't know what to do, with his gun raised in his trembling hands he looked towards a human like face that displayed so much fear and pain, it almost stole Gavin's breath. 

"Please, don't shoot. I'm not here to harm anyone." the voice was deep, rumbling like thunder through the empty room. 

Gavin lowered his gun in surprise, "You speak our language? What are you? I - ."

It slowly stepped away from the dark corner and the shadows that had shrouded most of its body, and Gavin's gun cluttered to the ground at the alien like being.

Gray eyes looked at the armor-like black surface, it shimmered in the dim light, sharp claw-like feet that resembled fingers, and a long tail with sharp edges that led to a pointed, blade-like ending.

The detective swallowed in fear, stumbling over his own feet as he tried to increase the distance between them.

"No, please. Don't be afraid. My name is - my name is Connor, and as you can see, I'm not human, but I promise you I'm not here to harm you. I just - I tried to hide here until I can leave."

"Shit, this is no dream is it? Fuck...This is..." Gavin mumbled under his breath while he buried one of his hands into his hair, tugging slightly at the soft strands with shaking fingers.

The detective had gathered all his courage and started to ask questions and Connor answered every single one of them. As it turned out Connor crash landed on earth and had been here for quite some time now.

Trapped in facilities were people experimented on him and the more Connor told him, the angrier Gavin got. Connor waited for one its sibling to get him, it... _he_ had apparently managed to send his coordinates, and now it was all a waiting game.

Gavin didn't know what it was that urged him to help Connor, but he did, and never in his life would he regret this decision.

He hid Connor in his apartment, hoping that no one would start looking there and tried to continue with his job and life as if nothing had happened. But Gavin, with his stupid and broken heart, wasn't strong enough to keep his walls up. 

The soft glances the alien send him each time he arrived back home, like he had missed the human's presence, together with the fact that he seemed to be able to see past Gavin's rough and aggressive demeanor broke away Gavin's defensives.

Two weeks went by faster than Gavin would have liked, but to his and Connor's relief no one suspected the alien to be inside the detective's apartment. 

At least until one evening, Gavin rested on his couch when cool, long fingers wrapped around his wrist, drawing his attention away from the book on his lap and up to brown eyes gazing at him with something Gavin had never seen before.

Before the detective had a chance to ask what was going on, soft, warm lips pressed against his. Unsure and testing at first, but _damn_... If Gavin hadn't already given his heart away, he would have done it right then.

They moved against each other, carefully at first as if too afraid of hurting each other.

Gavin straddled Connor's lap to press himself against the alien's chest while a tail wrapped itself around his waist, squeezing the human gently with each kiss their shared.

Their skin became heated and breaths mingled each time lips parted. It could have been so wonderful if it hadn't been for the sudden explosion in Gavin's hallway. 

The detective froze momentarily, confusion and surprise clearly visible on his face.

However, Connor knew immediately what was going on, and had put his arms around his detective before the human had the chance to comprehend what was happening.

In a matter of seconds they stood outside and started moving, with black clad agents right behind them.

Gavin was running, his feet pounded heavily against the dirty concrete, while he gripped Connor's long clawed fingers tightly in his hand.

His heart raced inside his chest with fear of losing the alien to the government. No...not just an alien. 

Something much _more_ than that...

It was fear of losing something Gavin had given his heart to, fear of losing Connor.

Connor with his ability to show more emotions and love than most human could.

Gavin remembered how he pulled Connor into an alley when bullets suddenly rained down on them, and from there on everything became foggy. 

A bullet buried itself into Gavin's side and he screamed in agony before collapsing into strong arms. Though, his screams weren't the only one filling the night, Connor's were louder.

The alien screeched with a voice so high and full of pain, it could have shattered glass.

Connor clutched the bleeding man against his chest and started to run, but no longer away from the agents, but to the nearest hospital.

Strong legs jumped over every fence and obstacle at a speed no human could follow, "Gavin," Connor breathed, "Can you hear me? Hold on okay? I'm getting you help. I'm _sorry_ , it's my fault that you're hurt."

Gavin's eyes closed against his will, he was just so tired. The pain slowly disappeared and what remained were strong arms around him, together with the wind in his hair.

The last thing Gavin remembered were brown eyes drowning in tears and whispered words- _I can't stay Gavin. I love you so much, but I can't stay! You will survive this and live on for me, please...Gavin_

°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°

When the man woke up weeks later, he was immediately handcuffed to the hospital bed.

Agent's came and went, asked questions, and let him go home after he was released by the doctors.

The memories were still fresh inside Gavin's mind, even though it had been months ago. The agents never left him alone anymore. Gavin was sure that even right now, a vehicle was parked just opposite his new apartment, they were always _watching_ and _waiting_. 

His old life was in ruins, he was fired as soon as the government agents had managed to dig their fingers into Gavin's life...and a new one was seemingly impossible.

But all this didn't matter, because he just missed Connor. They had spend only a little bit of time together, but Gavin yearned for more. Yearned for those brown eyes watching him, or just the feeling of Connor's presence that seemed to fill a whole room.

It was late, too late, and still the former detective was unable to get some sleep. He kept turning on his bed with memories resurfacing every few minutes. 

A cool breeze of fresh air caressed over his damp skin, making him shiver. 

With a huff Gavin turned to his side, the urge to cry was overwhelming so he pressed his head to the pillow to hide himself away as he gave up the fight.

The pillowcase clung to his overheated cheeks as tears soaked into the soft material, but Gavin couldn't care less.

"Gavin...It's alright. Please stop crying." the bed dipped behind him as soon as the voice sounded through the room.

The human froze, even his chest stopped rising as he held his breath before he slowly dared to turn himself around.

There _he_ was.

Connor, squatting on the edge of his bed, looking down at him with sadness in his eyes. The black figure moved slowly until long fingers rested under Gavin's jaw, gliding upwards to caressed over his throat.

"Con...," whispered the man and reached out himself to let his fingertips rest on the side of the alien's face. 

Gavin thought he was dreaming, his body twisted further until his back rested on the mattress.

"Hello, Gavin..."

" _Hello, Gavin_...That's all you've to say? You...You asshole..." Gavin managed to choke out, but couldn't suppress a grin from spreading over his face.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be gone for weeks now?" his heart speed up inside his chest and the former detective was sure Connor was able to pick up on this.

"I was, but I had to come back...I had to make sure that you were alright. The last time I saw you, I left you in front of the hospital doors, bleeding to death, and I didn't know if you survived." Connor leaned forward until his knees rested beside Gavin's waist. 

Warmth spread through Gavin's body as he heard that Connor came back just for him, but...he let out a small sigh, "You're so dumb, Con. You could be on your home world now instead of here. How did you find me anyway?" Gavin asked and watched Connor's tail swish through the air until the tip rested gently over his chest. 

"The agents on your world aren't as clever as they think they are." replied Connor with a small smile of his own. Brown eyes wandered over Gavin's naked upper body, pausing at the freshly healed gunshot wound on the side.

"Did you mean it?" mumbled Gavin, blushing heavily as Connor's eyes roamed over him. "You said...I thought I heard you saying that you love me, right before you left."

It was Connor's turn to look surprised, "You heard that? I thought you were too far gone at this point, but _yes_. I love you. Do you really think I would have come back to earth if I didn't?" Connor's fingers slipped from their position against Gavin's throat to slide over his chest.

The air grew heated between them and Gavin's pulse and breathing increased with each second that went by and it only got worse when Connor let both hands roam over his chest, squeezing the muscles with his long fingers before he moved to sit on Gavin's waist, always careful in fear of hurting the human underneath him. 

Grey eyes watched the xenomorph hovering over him, seemingly waiting for permission to continue, and as soon as Gavin managed to nod, he was all over him. Long fingers roamed over tan skin, feeling the texture of the human's skin under him causing Gavin's hands to grip at the bed sheets so tightly it was about to tear.

How Connor knew where to touch him was beyond, the man was hard within a few moments. His cock pressed against Connor body, begging for attention. For a moment he wondered how Connor would want to sleep with him without havin a cock and he looked down to ask. 

His question got caught at the back of his throat when he saw that Connor had a cock too. It slipped out of an opening in Connor's lower body and looked oddly like Gavin's own. Just longer and thicker, making Gavin drool the longer he stared at it. 

It was the touch of something wet trailing over his abdomen that brought his back, the long tongue of Connor's mouth begun to lick over his skin and Gavin almost started to scream as it slipped between his legs.

The wet tip of the tongue drew a circle over his balls before sliding between his ass cheeks and over his rim.

"Whoa, Con...What are...ahhh - oh fuck." Gavin's moaned loudly and his muscles jerked in pleasure as Connor's tongue entered him gently. It went deeper, opening the man up until it reached his prostate where it caressed over the bundle of nerves again and again. The first orgasm approached Gavin faster than the man would have liked, but he was unable to fight it. 

He released with a sharp shout, and was immediately encased by arms that held him gently as his whole body vibrated and jerked during his orgasm. He had barely gotten his breath back when he was hauled upwards.

With his knees now resting on the mattress and his back leaning against Connor's armor like chest the feeling of a long hard cock entering him made him groan. 

He should feel overstimulated which, strangely enough, was not the case and only then he realized that his own cock was still hard. 

"It's my saliva. I should have mentioned it - " Connor's first words since they started to make out were cut off by a whine, and a sharp jerk forward caused Gavin to brace his arms against the wall above the headboard.

Strong arms were the only thing that kept Gavin upwards at this point. One over his midsection while the other one rested over his chest, long fingers curled over his throat as if they would cut of the airflow at any moment now. 

Connor's long, thick cock entered him rapidly, hitting him deeply on all the right places to drive Gavin wild, and the man was a mess.

That was one of the only things Gavin was aware of. He was blubbering and moaning, with his arms braced against the wall as Connor kept fucking him, relentlessly and without pausing. 

After a while he could feel the cock inside of him thicken and suddenly Connor started to pull back, so Gavin let his arm slip slide off the wall to clutch the soft strands at the back of Connor's head. "Argh, fuck. Con, why did you stop?"

"I was about to cum, Gavin. If I come inside you, I would mark you to be mine forever." He panted against Gavin's cheek and the man turned to look at brown eyes.

"Is it something you want, Connor?"

Gavin's lover nodded, "I _want_ you to be _mine_ , Gavin. I want you forever, but it doesn't matter if you don't agree to it." Connor said with a deep voice that made Gavin's dick twitch anew. 

The human stared for a moment, unsure, being with Connor was something he had been longing for, and he nodded shortly, "Yes Con, I will be yours if you are going to be mine as well, and now start fucking me, or I'll scream."

A huff blew cold air against his cheek and soon they were moving against each other again. Connor's movements were even rougher than before, his thrusts were fast and deep, exactly the way Gavin loved, and when Connor's cock started to swell this time he didn't pull away.

The moment Connor came inside of Gavin caused the man to release for the second time this evening and everything went white around him.

When Gavin came to, he was lying on a freshly made bed with a pair of arms around him. They lay against each other in silence until Gavin mind went into overdrive once again. 

"Will you leave now, or can you stay?" whispered Gavin, his voice hoarse. The man knew the answer already, but still clung to this little bit of hope inside of him. 

He felt his lover shift against him until cold hands cupped his face while the tip of Connor's tail started to draw soothing circles over his back. "You know I can't stay, Gavin. It would be too dangerous for you, and for everyone else in your life." 

"There is no one in my life Connor...not anymore. _You_ are the only one left, and the only one I want to stay. Please..." Gavin sobbed. He understood Connor's reasoning, but he felt unable to do this again. To live his life in solitude, with only the few memories of Connor that would stay with him until his death.

"Gavin, I wasn't finished yet. Love...come with me."

"What?" said Gavin, "What do you mean with, come with me. You mean to your world? But...I can't...I mean can I?" question over question rushed over Gavin's lips as the feeling of hope inside his chest was reignited once more. 

Connor's fingertips pressed gently into Gavin's skin, "Yes, you can. My world is very similar to your own. A little bit less water maybe, and two suns, but other than that you won't have any problems living there, and I might have told my family about you. What you did for me...How much you helped me. But you would need to decide tonight."

Gavin swallowed nervously, he wanted to follow Connor. So, so badly. And everything was better than that what he had right now...he stayed still, though. His heart started to beat frantically inside his chest. 

"I love you, Gavin. I - I want you to come with me. Please, I need you in my life..." Connor's words washed over Gavin, filling him with love.

Yes, Gavin thought. His decision was made before Connor had spoken his last sentence.

He would follow Connor. No matter where.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was cross-posted on discord.
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
